


罅隙中

by Ubaba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 团兵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubaba/pseuds/Ubaba
Summary: 一点爱思爱慕的后遗
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 7





	罅隙中

他还活着的前两晚，屋子里乌泱泱一圈兵，有的脸还在碗里，被他的声音拎起来。在他们的注视下他将针剂递给利威尔。盒子很轻，一条命的重量，先前已经经过一次利威尔的手。接着是日落，利威尔远远看见他跟奈尔在交谈。墙壁的阴影把他们拢住。利威尔走过去，人影攘攘。他停在几步外，靠着墙。他无事可做，摸到左腿的刀鞘。技术班把盒子镶扣在上面，以便随时急用（尽管他实际将这件事做成了一场漫长且艰难的折磨）。那时还没具体到针管要扎给谁，所以他一边等集合，一边想，参考艾伦，挨这一针的家伙有多倒霉。很快埃尔文注意到他。“利威尔。”于是奈尔也注意到他。他不得不过去。他没什么话可说。他们看着他，等他把沉默捅破。利威尔又摸到腿侧。“针剂带上了。”他说。埃尔文的眼睛跟着他的手，最后回到他脸上。在利威尔终于找到话讲后，奈尔松了口气，拍了拍埃尔文完好的那只胳膊，高兴地说，“反正我们后天就开，你最好够及时。”

埃尔文说，“往返都快一天了。”他脸上露出那种并没打算挽回的苦笑。

于是利威尔上次哑掉的火又起来了一些，“那就别去。”他咬字的时候感觉头疼。但他们习惯利威尔这幅表情。奈尔不假思索附和，就是，这次的酒很难搞到的，你总得有一次不选巨人吧。

“也不差再选一次。”他保持着很有苦衷的表情，“而且这次没得选，我必须去。”

利威尔突然觉得这段闲聊有点让人难以忍受。

奈尔被叫走后，利威尔说，这下都明白你非常自愿去死了。埃尔文比利威尔高一个头有余，不太敢看利威尔，头埋得像欠他两箱金砖。利威尔洁癖发作，心里一阵烦躁。心虚什么？利威尔说，心虚也没用了，你就赶投你的胎吧。压在埃尔文脑袋上的砖撤了。他抬起眼睛看利威尔。利威尔的表情里没有恐吓，没有拷问。然后埃尔文把脖子抻直，说，利威尔，我……

利威尔没有叫他打住。因为更早的时候他已经打断了他一次。敲定前往玛丽亚之墙的前一晚埃尔文把项圈铐歪了一下，在利威尔颈口划出长长一道。利威尔很轻地嘶了一声，破开的毛细里涌出血珠，后来和汗一起晕开。埃尔文舌头尝到潮湿的锈味，问他怎么不说。说了你就舍不得抽了？利威尔说。他一只脚扣在埃尔文腰背上，大腿内侧很多新鲜的、细浅的创口，贴住埃尔文湿热的皮肤，随着冲击磋磨，有电流可以使他持续疼痛。埃尔文说，以后告诉我一下。埃尔文一边动作，一边吻他额角，把黏在他眼皮上的头发拨开。埃尔文离开右手后的很长一段时间他们没做过，旧伤消失，旧习还是亲切的。现在一只手的活让嘴生疏地干了。“太痒……有什么关系。”利威尔说，“反正它会长回去。”像从来没被划开那样。埃尔文低下头，嘴唇找到锁骨上皮肉翻开的齿缘，把伤口过目了一遍。利威尔的呼吸在验伤的过程中绵长起来。埃尔文回到他的耳垂，说，“不会的。”然后是一阵紧凑的更深的冲击。腰腹，胸背，手臂，大腿，小腿，肉身表表里里的伤口都复苏过来，颤热的潮涌。埃尔文一边射精一边掐住利威尔后肋突出的鞭痕，血从失去表皮的红肿部分轻易地冒出来。埃尔文看着利威尔的眼睛雾掉，出来一点疼痛的温暖的眼泪。他说，明天开会，我……利威尔用哑得可怕的嗓音挡住他，你别跟我说，至少现在不该。埃尔文叹了口气，一只手臂环住利威尔，显得一副孤军无援的样子。利威尔在他怀里歇了一会儿，驯顺地抱住他。接着是次日会议，埃尔文讲话，利威尔径直意识到哪些是被永远挡在昨夜的私谈。消化埃尔文的一意孤行并不困难，相反，他们日夜相处，所有端倪都是堂皇的答案。于是他另外向埃尔文要了一场谈话。拉锯，威胁和服从，这些都因迟到而错场。他看着他的指挥官，明白从来没有挽回的余地。即使可能有动摇，也不会真正存在于一宵春梦中。

也不会是此刻，就要开战，他等着埃尔文说下去。其实当时风景很好，暮日融融，士兵零散地聚在一起，没有谁留意他们。然后第一声整队哨音响了，盖过那句“我”的尾音。利威尔觉得自己脸上大概冒出了一些他没能控制住的东西，因为埃尔文眼睛碰到他，神情很彻底地软了下去。但他们很快把自己收拾完整。埃尔文走近了一点，说，出发吧。

夜里行军，韩吉凑过来，刚才你又跟埃尔文商量什么？利威尔看了她一眼。她的表情说她觉得自己很聪明。“开完会你也留下了。是不是还有什么特殊作战交给你？A计划？B计划？”她兴奋地问。

利威尔冷笑，我是有计划，但他没同意。

韩吉说，我替你分忧。

利威尔说，我让他滚蛋。

韩吉两根眉毛精彩地互拧了一会儿。我赞成你。她说。于私由衷地赞成你。

于公呢？

“一半一半。”她分析，“埃尔文没了只胳膊，他到场的风险就比不到场要大。你们肯定都辩过了。既然你们都辩过了，他还是决定要来，我觉得——”她卖起关子。

缰拉好。利威尔提醒她。她讲得投入，把马忘了。但她没有动，她手下的士兵自觉托管过去。我觉得他有王牌。她说。

林间雾渗得很深，他们跟着队头的探照灯转了个弯。利威尔突然松了口气，“你想多了。他就是个疯子。”

就是这个。韩吉说，他非要来，他是疯子，我们都知道。而你还要拦他，你也是疯子。

利威尔说，轮到你说别人疯了。接着他很久没出声。人群马匹在树叶上踏，连绵的毕剥作响。已经走了很长的路，利威尔感觉到衬衣濡湿，体表密布的创口此起彼伏地发痒。韩吉以为他们说完了，转头去牵马。利威尔突然开口，“但我最后还是相信了他，决定帮他。”他声音很哑。

很活该。韩吉快乐地点头。你们。

在等阿明醒来的四个小时里，他们安置了一部分尸体，大多是尸块，只是找不到谁生还。一些就近的房屋仍然完好，已经忘了活人的痕迹，但还可以收容遗骨。利威尔将埃尔文潦草地收殓起来。事后韩吉回忆，利威尔的潦草是这样的：他先把埃尔文从屋顶挪到一片瓦砾较少的草地，以防尸体上又多出点什么刮蹭。然后他清出一间房间，掸走蛛网（亏他找得到鸡毛掸子），抖干床单上的灰，翻了一面。最后他把前任团长还未僵透的遗体背上床，放平整，翻过斗篷盖住。期间他还搞来一支花，床头有一只孤零的空酒瓶，他就将它插进去。他处理这些杂务很熟练，并没花太久，而后续还有更多的清点，商讨，振作。让觉得利威尔做这些事的时候并不紧绷，看起来反而比平时要可以接近。他想也许是因为疲惫。他们到达屋顶时士兵长已经被三笠制住。他们目睹到他的躯体衰弱了一部分，另一股冷酷得多的力量使他紧紧抓住那只盒子。最后利威尔选择了背回来埃尔文，那股力量仍然在。于是他们二人看上去像从未死别一样紧密。

回都城的路上下了一阵急雨。他们轮流站岗，在一处穴洞里歇了一会儿。韩吉给利威尔的手臂换绷带。她指了指利威尔的肘根内侧，这是什么？利威尔说，疤。韩吉说，我知道，我不是问这个。看大小不是巨人弄的吧？也不是才弄的吧？看起来有几天了。利威尔不吭声。韩吉转头看看年轻的小兵们，问，什么时候还打了架，你们知道吗？没人回答她，几张脸面面相觑。萨沙小声嘀咕，像弓弦勒的。利威尔受不了了，起身把艾伦换进来（用踹的）。外面的雨几乎停了，但马和人都已经变得很潮湿。利威尔的皮肤隐隐沤痛。埃尔文停在洞里，在两平米的板车上。性事的疼痛总是值得承受的。埃尔文把鱼线围着利威尔缠绕，打结的时候问他，原来你姓阿克曼。利威尔说，我也才知道。埃尔文说，你没说过你还有个师傅。利威尔想翻白眼，忍住了，但语气还是很刺。“你又没问。”他说。随即他喉咙颤了颤，发出停滞的气音。埃尔文将他腰腹上的鱼线勒紧了，陷进肉里，抵住最下侧的肋骨。于是呼吸变得浅细而短促。埃尔文问，之前觉得他是你的父亲吗？利威尔说，没有，我父亲不会来看她。埃尔文将利威尔背过去，小心地把他放成跪伏的姿势。他抻了抻鞭子。利威尔说，等一等。于是他等利威尔向前挪了一点，把脚背放平。“好了。”利威尔说。然后埃尔文抽下去。

利威尔靠在岩石上，弯下去，手伸进肋侧，那一片的伤口几乎愈合。于是他的指尖掐进去，伤口的肉重新打开。他平静地，迟缓地呼吸。这是疼痛的副产物。他想。埃尔文没说出来的话其实也不要紧，他们打了那么多场仗，知道哪里是无可挽回因此无需挽回的。爱会和疼痛一并复苏。


End file.
